


Star in the New York Sky

by TheWriterinFlannel



Series: ThorBruce Week 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Not a Story, Rants, Star Gazing, Stars, literally just me explaining my headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterinFlannel/pseuds/TheWriterinFlannel
Summary: I was gonna write a story for this, but I have no idea how to work it so have this rant. Just an explanation of my favorite Thruce/GammaHammer headcanon. I might turn it into a story when I have the time (read: when I feel like it).





	Star in the New York Sky

I’ve always thought about Thor being really into star gazing. I’ve written it into many stories this week, just to end up editing it out because it didn’t really fit. But here I go.

 

I can totally see them; it’s back before all the Civil War crap, fuck it might even be before Ultron. But it’s Thor and Bruce, and Bruce follows Thor out onto the balcony one night, like, he’s always been curious about where Thor goes at night so he follows him out. Thor definitely knows that Bruce is there, so he isn't scared when Bruce plops down next to him. Thor goes on, just talking about how he isn’t really familiar with “Midgard’s constellations”, but he finds them so beautiful. Bruce laughs because, dude, you're lucky as fuck to see stars in New York City; I should know, I’ve fucking lived here my entire life. Thor can’t protest that; all the extra light makes it hard for him to see the stars, but he’s a god so… fuck mortal eyesight. Bruce is obviously amazed when Thor explains this, and the conversation topic switches to Asgardian biology.

 

It becomes a trend for them, a habit. Every night, no matter what, Bruce meets Thor on the balcony and they pretend to look at stars — well, Bruce pretends, but Thor can actually see them. They use the time to talk about their day — the little specks of time that they don’t spend together. It ends up being really cathartic for both of them, but mostly Thor who doesn’t really have someone to listen to his problems. Bruce takes on the role with a full heart and he’s just so damn happy that someone wants to share this much of themselves with him.

 

Of course, all things must come to an end. After defeating Ultron, the Hulk can’t land the ship he’s on. According to Dan Hennah, he hits a wormhole or whatever and ends up on Sakaar. Without Bruce, Thor stops going onto the balcony; dude just stops caring. Honestly, what's the point of looking at the same stars over and over again if you don’t have anyone out there with you? So Thor goes home. He goes back to Asgard and that’s how we get Thor: Ragnarok. Sadly, Hulk isn’t anything like Bruce when it comes to stargazing. The big guy doesn’t see the purpose of just looking at balls of gas that float around in space. The Infinity Wars happens and Thor get’s Bruce back. It’s after all of the chaos and fighting, after losing so many people, that the two finally get to sit down. 

 

They’re in the chambers Shuri had assigned to Bruce before the fighting started, sitting on the bench out on the balcony. All of a sudden, Thor feels like he’s in New York again, but times 1,000. The clear skies and obvious lack of light pollution almost amplify the brightness of the stars. Bruce is awestruck by the entire thing; he’d seen stars before, but never like this. They spend the rest of the night looking up at the sky. Thor will point out a bundle of stars and Bruce will try his best to match the constellation to its name. They spend hours laughing at the bull shit names, cause we all know that Leo looks nothing like a damn lion.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [my tumblr](thewriterinflannel.tumblr.com) or just send me a request


End file.
